New Love
by Cristinkn
Summary: Kaneki is a quiet girl who loves books, but thinks school is boring. Though, one day, a girl named Hide appears in her life to change things around. Will they get along?


I used to think high school was boring, but when she came around...I guess, it became more tolerable.

It was just like any other day. Sunny, traffic, quiet. Just how I like it. The teacher was explaining something about complex equations. I wasn't really paying attention - I was reading my book instead. Which was more interesting than the class, and nobody notices - so I was fine.

I heard someone knock the door, which made me look up. The teacher opened the door to reveal someone from the guidance department, standing behind a ginger girl wearing bright clothes.

New student, I thought, welcome to hell.

"Ah, yes - Nagachika-kun, right?" The teacher smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. "Come, come, let's introduce you to the class."

The girl nodded, and stood right in front of the class.

"Hello! My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika! You can call me Hide or Yoshi, though, I don't mind. Nice to meet you!" She waved hello to us, and the class began to clap.

Since I didn't want to stand out, I started clapping slowly.

She started scanning the room as the teacher was saying something else, and then her eyes locked with mine. Her smile slowly faded away as she kept staring at me.

Was there something on me? How embarrassing

I quickly looked away. And, when I looked back, she was smiling at me.

Still embarrassing.

When the introduction was done, she decided to sit behind me, much to the awkwardness.

"Hey!" I feel something poke my back."What's your name?"

I tense up a bit, but I turn around anyways. "Kaneki ken."

"Wuah!" She claps her hands against her cheeks, making a funny face. "We both have manly names! Ooooh, maybe we are twins!"

"Twins?" I can't help but smile at her.

"Yush! I'm so glad I'm in this class. I guess it was meant to be, huh?" She winks at me.

I laugh a bit. "Right."

"Did you just sarcastically rejected me?" She gasped. "I am _heart_ broken."

"...Do you want me to tape it back together?"

We both laughed, and got yelled at for talking in class.

And that, was the start of the _beautiful _friendship between me and her.

* * *

><p>"Wuaaaaah!" She pouted. It was after school, but we stayed to help a teacher clean her classroom. "I need <em>air<em>!"

"Yeah," I agreed, wiping the sweat off my forehead. "It's so hot in here."

"Maybe it's because _I_ am here." She said, with that smug smirk of hers.

"Actually, there happens to be a massive gigantic star that is made of fire in space. This may shock you, but that is the cause of the hot temperature in here."

"Kaneki, can you _not_." She laughed as she threw her coat at me.

I laugh as well, as I take off the coat from my head.

Suddenly, someone comes in the room. "Yo, girls! You up for some fun?" She wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

"_Damn_, girl. I thought I could do the thing, but your eyebrow game is better than mine." Hide remarked.

"As expected of Touka-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. Just come with us!" She smiled. "We are playing seven minutes in heaven with the others. Wanna join?"

"Really? Isn't that a bit too childish?" Hide laughs, turning around to stack some books.

"At least, we get to kiss some cute boys." Touka shrugged.

"Good point." Hide turned around, so she was facing us. "Eh, I'm bored, so why not? Kaneki, you up?"

"U-Um…" The thought of having to kiss someone made me really uncomfortable. "I don't know…"

"You'll be with me." Hide reassures me. "But if you don't want to, that's cool. We can just go chill at your house instead."

She's always like this.

"No…"

But it always ends up with me taking away all the fun, because she's with me instead of her friends.

"It's fine, I'll go."

"You sure?" Hide asked again, walking towards me.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you guys know the rules, right?" Touka spoke. We were sitting in a circle, and a bottle in the middle. Mainly, there were people I didn't know.<p>

I am a bit scared.

"Yeah," Everyone said in unision.

"Alright. Let's begin." She started spinning the bottle, while other people were whistling and laughing.

"Hey, Kaneki." Hide gently pokes me with her elbow. "Relax, man, it'll be over soon. Besides, we can go anytime you want to. Just say the word."

I feel less nervous as she speaks. "Yeah, thank you."

It first landed on Touka, who cursed under her breath, saying she didn't want to be the first one. She spinned the bottle again, and it landed in some guy. They both stood up a bit awkwardly, and went to the closer, while the rest of the guys starting whistling again.

Seven minutes went by, and they came out of the closet. The guy was blushing a _lot_, while Touka just seemed...bored.

I'm not surprised.

After a couple of turns, time flew. An hour later, we finally decided to stop the game with one last spin.

I was getting a bit bored, but at the same time I was grateful. Neither Hide or I had to kiss anyone, but she seemed to be having fun - so I was, too.

I would of kept thinking, if it wasn't that everyone yelled when the bottle landed on me.

"Yoooooo," Hide clapped. "I wonder who'll be the lucky bastard?"

"S-Shut up." Surprisingly, I was getting excited.

I watched the bottle spin and spin, and I started wondering on who it would land on. I don't even know half of the people here - what am I going to do?

What if...they touch me in other places too?

Oh no.

"Oh," Hide sounded surprised. "Oh, um, haha, this is, uh, unexpected."

"Huh?" I look at where she's looking, and I see the bottle pointing at her. "Oh."

"Ayeeee!" Some guy yelled enthusiastically. "Go ahead, girls!"

"Uh…" I felt the heat rinse to my face.

"Come on, don't chicken out now." Touka shoved me a bit, jokinly. "Besides, it's Hide. You'll be okay, dummy."

I feel Hide stand up, and I look up at her. "Hide?"

She offers me her hand. "Come on."

I gulp.

Girls and guys encouraged us on, and I had no other choice but to take her hand and go to the closet.

It was dark, and small, leaving just _enough_ space between us. The people outside were talking, but I don't think the background noise covered the sound of my loud heartbeat.

What should I do now? Should I talk? Is it _okay_ to talk in this situation?

"Ka-ne-ki." She begins, laughter in her voice. "Chill, I won't try anything."

"T-That's not the issue…" I look down, trying to make my bangs cover my face.

"Oh yeah?" She leans, pressing her breasts against mine, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Relax, dude." She pushes my bangs away gently. "We can just stay here without doing anything."

I smile in return, but I jump when I heard a loud knocking on the door. "Yo. We know you ain't kissing. We got a watcher here, cuz we knew you weren't going to act. So yeah, the seven minutes will start all over again."

"Oh really?" Hide sighs. "Fine, fine. You guys are annoying."

Without warning, she closed the gap between us, and kissed me.

It ended quickly, and I was paralyzed in place.

"Did you die?" She asked, in a whisper.

I let out a tiny whimper.

"Pfft," She giggles. "It's just a kiss, alright? Doesn't mean anything."

"R-Right…" I look down again.

But, kisses are supposed to be meaningful. Not...Not like this.

"So, let's get on with it." And with that, she kissed me again.

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, I felt something wet and warm touch my tongue.

I quickly pulled away.

"Woah," She laughs nervously. "That was, um, _wow_. I don't - I didn't _mean_ to-"

"It's okay." I smile at her, still blushing. "Let's try again."

And this time, it was me who kissed her.

It started slow, and it felt...romantic. I was actually...enjoying it. Soon enough, I felt hands wrap around my waist. But I didn't push her away - instead, I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She broke the kiss slowly, and I felt myself lean on her to keep kissing her. "Hm, you aren't a bad kisser, Kaneki-chan~"

"Hush." Gently, I pressed her head towards me, connecting our lips again.

Again, I felt her tongue touch mine, but I didn't object this time.

She pushed me closer to her, and I began to stroke her hair. Her hands trailed up and down my back, making shivers go down my spine.

"_Ah," _Without meaning to, I let out a tiny moan.

I feel her smile against my lips.

"S-Sorry…" I apologized, glancing down. But she quickly lifted my chin and kissed me again. "It's okay. I like it, it's cute."

"Wha-" But I can't talk anymore. I just feel her lips moving with mine, and that is enough to make me melt.

I feel her hand trail down my tights, and squeeze. I let out a whimper, but I am really getting to like this.

Specially because it's _her,_ that makes it all more sweet.

Suddenly, she pushes me against the wall, and lifts me up. Instinctively, I wrap one of my legs around her, still kissing her.

"_Hnng…"_ She moans against my mouth, and I can't help but think that she's right.

It is cute.

"Kane - Kaneki…" She breathes out, her mouth leaving mine so she could plant kisses all over my neck.

Licking, biting, kissing me…

No one has ever touched me like this.

She stops what she's doing, and slowly puts me down. I take that chance to do what she was doing to me, and even though I feel as if my chest my burst….I like it.

She hums in content, wrapping her arms around my neck.

My hands keep touching her - feeling the sides of her torso, her stomach, and slowly going up…

"_Mmnng_, yeah…" She presses her hands against mine, encouraging me on.

She's so cute.

"Alright, love birds!" Someone yells from outside. "You have ten more seconds! Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

We stopped kissing all at once, staring at each other.

"Six! Five! Four!..."

Her hair was a bit messy, her lips were slightly parted and _her eyes_ - just, the way she was looking at me…

She's so beautiful.

"Two! One!"

* * *

><p>We are sitting in my bedroom floor, and we haven't spoken a word the whole way home.<p>

What should I say? After such a passionate make out...I mean…I can't just talk to her like nothing happened, right?

What should I do? I really want to kiss her again…

"Hey," Suddenly, she breaks the silence.

"Y-Yes?"

Slowly, she turns her face to me. "How do you feel about me?"

"U-Um…"

I think you're beautiful.

"I...I don't know…"

I think you are the cutest girl I have ever met.

"Huh…" She looks down. "Well, I like you."

Huh?

"What?" I feel light headed, as if I might faint. "You...what?"

"I like you." She repeats. "I like you in _that way_. Is that okay?"

There's something in my chest that is...squeezing my heart.

"Y-Yes!" I blur out, leaning forward. "Yes!"

I hear her giggle. "Aha! So, you like me too, don't ya?"

"U-Um...I mean…" I start panicking, and look down, playing with my hands.

"There's no need to deny it. Everyone wants a piece of me." She sighs dramatically, with her hand on her heart.

"Right."

Suddenly, she looks at me, with _that_ smirk on her face.

I know she's going to do something.

"Wha-" As in on cue, she jumps, tackling me to the floor.

And tickles me.

"Stoooooooooop!" I laugh and laugh, miserably failing to push her away.

"I like hearing you laugh, though."

"Noooooo, I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She laughs with me, and stops tickling me. As the laugh dies down, we are staring at each other, not really doing anything.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I like you." She repeats, with a serious look on her face. "And you like me too. So…"

I wait for her to continue, knowing what she is going to say.

"Do you want to go out with me? Or...something…"

Feeling her awkwardness, I giggle.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" She pouts.

"Sorry, sorry." I bring my arms up, wrapping them around her shoulders. "I'm just really happy."

"So that's a yes?" Now that I notice, she's blushing too.

She really _is_ cute.

"Of course."

And, just like that, we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't see any fem!Hide and kaneki so I did the thing.

I just love girls so much :3c

Hopefully you enjoyed!

Have a great day! :)


End file.
